Enough
by Sesshomaru's Miko
Summary: She tired of the abuse, everytime she escapes he finds her but there is one more method that she knows he will never be able to capture her again...DEATH. warning: suicidal if it aint your thing. rated t and above ONE SHOT


Hello i know this is quite different rom the stories i write but hey it cust came to mind and i typed it out so i hope you enjoy this CIAO!!

* * *

Her small hands shook uncontrollably as she tried to pour the hot coffee in his cup. She silently prayed that she could accomplish this feat, just get it over with so that she could go and wash the blood out of her swollen eye. But his red gaze scrutinized her every move just waiting for her to spill the contents just so he could hit her once more.

She stiffly cried her shoulders jolting in every intake of breath. Her face hurt legs and hips throbbing with pain when he roughly took her on the floor. Her once bright smile was dimmed with loneliness and pain. Just what did she do to deserve this from him?

Nothing, after their marriage she had learned quickly that he was not the person she had come to love, he was something more sinister behind a false mask. When a sob escaped her lips, his eyes glared at her, daring her to make another sound. Just when the hot liquid almost toppled over the edge, Naraku shifted and Kagome flinched.

"If you spill one ounce of my coffee" his dark and resonating voice echoed through the hall.

He didn't need to finish because Kagome already knew, just as she knew before. Many times she tried to leave him, countless of times. But he always found her, either hiding in the streets or trying to leave on a plane but he would always catch her. During those times he would beat her and she had learned to hold her breath until she lost consciousness. Not an easy thing to do when someone is cracking their fist against your ribs or throwing you halfway across the room.

Two years of torture and she never told anyone a single thing about it. She worked as a secretary for the owner at Tashio Inc. That was the only place she got to spend time with her only friend Sango but their relationship was strained. Another was Inuyasha who was given a clear warning to stay away from her by Naraku, he was such a stubborn one but she had soon began to take beatings from Naraku because of Inuyasha. She had to severe their friendship for her to stay alive.

There was only one person that she thought- no she knew he knew. It was Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, Her boss and secret ex lover. Sesshomaru was the Taiyoukai of western Japan; a cold murderous bastard. He had to be if he knew what she was going through. The looks he would give her when she came to work unbalanced or the glimpse of her darkened skin when her makeup wore off…hell she didn't even wear makeup. All the signs were there and he didn't do anything to help her…Typical.

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would never love her. He was a powerful youkai with a fetish for women; she had known that since they had begun their secret little life together. She couldn't help the feelings that had crept up on her with him; he was gentle and affectionate during their time alone. With other's he was cold and didn't even glance at her when she was near. Within four months of fucking and joking around, she broke things off with him.

What had confused her most about them breaking up was that Sesshomaru was infuriated to know that she had become engaged with Naraku. He never cared for her except when he was getting something out of it. So why did he even care. He never fired her but he was harsher towards her and he let her know that she was nothing more than a booty call as different women left his office with a fulfilling grin on their face. She wished she should have just listened, instead of being the headstrong woman she once was.

Her body had worn down, the scars were so evident on her skin that she always wore clothes to cover every inch of her body, she felt ugly beyond comparison. Even if she escaped Naraku no one would ever want her. Not the used, abused and scar riddled Kagome. Not her, and that was when she figured out her next way of escaping Naraku. Death and she would gladly welcome it.

She stopped her crying and faced the pain in her body as she effortlessly poured his coffee in his cup, filling it to his precise amount perfectly. He arched his eyebrow at her as he stood and swallowed his now warm beverage. _I wish I would have put poison in it_. It would have been useless because he was immune to such things. Kagome waited until he left the room to let her tears fall as she slowly limped in through the hall, she never realized her breaking point until she fainted and collapsed.

The next morning

Kagome opened her eyes and got up out of the bed. She never remembered making it to the bed or taking a shower. She glanced behind her, the black messy hair of her husband glistened in the dawning light. Her hair was dull and brittle just like the rest of her.

Just like clock work she woke up each morning to iron his clothes he had set out. Make sure all his paperwork were in his suitcase and fix his breakfast. She had done just that as he walked down the stairs fixing his tie. She never met his gaze as he planted a kiss on her swollen cheek. He took a swallow of his orange juice and grabbed his suitcase.

"I'm not eating breakfast, I'm coming home late don't try and escape me again or you'll be in for it big time" He flashed a daunting smile before he left.

Kagome held her breath as she waited for the click of the door lock. She set the plate of food on the counter and raced to the curtains. She peeked out and sighed as Naraku pulled out of the driveway and sped down the street in the opposite direction of where he worked. He was going to go and see his favorite whore, Kagura. He must be in a very good mood today.

Wasting no time Kagome dashed for the corded rope in the basement. There were large beams in their bedroom that crossed the ceiling of their bed that she had remembered. Dragging the chair from the dining room Kagome planted it in the middle of the floor. After tossing the rope of a sturdy beam Kagome tied it in a noose like fashion.

_Should I leave a note? _She wondered. Kagome jumped of the chair and grabbed a marker from the dresser. She turned to the mirror disgusted with the reflection of her, she wrote:

HEY ASSHOLE IT'S ME YOUR NOW DEAD WIFE, YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME AND I HOPE YOUR ASS ROT IN HELL!!

Kagome tossed the marker away and crawled back unto the chair. Her pulse quickened in anticipation, she was not afraid as she had said before. Wrapping the rope around her neck, her shoulder's felt light and her head was clear. For the first time in weeks she truly smiled before she kicked the chair from underneath her feet.

* * *

was thinking of writing a sequel to this already wrote the 1st chapter but i don't know if i have enough ideas for it or i;m might just roll with it and see how it turns out but anyway there might be a sequel so glad that you read it!!

Sesshomaru's Miko


End file.
